epochyumefandomcom-20200214-history
Epoch Yume Encyclopedia:Discussions
Discussion Pages On every Wikia page is a discussion page attached to it, from normal page to your own User Page. They serve as a helpful page for talk and save disruption on the main Wikia pages. What are they for? Opinions, ideas, problems pointers... Basically, if you want to talk about the page you go there to to discuss what you think of the page and edits. Don't be afriad to open up a discussion and start talking about what you think should be done or question a discision. It is BETTER to discuss something, gather information and opinions from other editors, then to step in, change things with discussion. Unless you discuss an idea, you will never get the feed back you need to consider before launching into editing. Every edit you make is open to be futher edited by others who make not see eye to eye with your edit. Other editors are not mind-readers; unless you speak out and voice your opinion, they do not know why you make such a edit in the first place. What are they not for? A typical example for what they are not for is saying how hot a character is and voicing a opinion on the said character. The discussion pages are for discussing the contents of the page rather then the subject. There are plenty of sites for such talks and discussions. Respect and Opinions Another consideration in a discussion is that it is important to respect other editors opinions. As this is a wiki-based site, anyone can edit, not just yourself. So in order for the community to work, you need to remember you are not the only one editing the page. Disrespecting Others' Opinions There are several things to be wary of that be counted as signs towards disrepect for others' opinions. Don't blank out other people's opinions. Remember you can also be counted as a vandal if you do so, equally flaming and spamming also count as falling under vandalism. Discussion pages count as normal wikia pages also fall under the rules of Vandalism and if you are caught doing so you risk being banned. It is consider rude and a sign that you do not want to talk or listen to them. However, there is nothing to stop you deleting your own comment or retracting your idea + discussion. Reframe from insults and other abuse. Bullying won't get anything solved and will just build up a hatred towards you from other editors who feel you. Sabatoging the Outcome Another "don't" is trying to make a discussion result in your favour by sabatoging the entire discussion itself. While everyone is free to comment, this does not mean that you can pretend to be someone else to change an outcome of a discussion. If you are caught, there may be further actions taken as a result. Another thing to avoid that may be counted as sabatoge is altering a opinion made by another to read how you want it to read. All Wikia pages hold a history of who edited and what to, we can literally see what has been changed without any problems. If you are caught altering opinions, the histoory of the page will be searched to see what exactly you did and further actions again may be decided. Your Opinion Counts! It is your right to have an opinion on any subject and voice a response on any matter, even if its just a sign ofr support for an idea. If you see anyone altering a opinion or blanking out you opinion, you can revert a page or report a user seen disrupting discussions. When does a Discussion end? Unless its a discussion on whether a single, major change (such as a Page page discussion or a deletion verdict') should take place, every discussion is open to be discussed whenever the users feel like it. If you really feel this is a important change and it needs serious discussion, a Bulletin can be placed on the Community page to direct other users to the changes being discussed. Don't feel bad if no one wants to discuss things. You may not get a response for several days, so be patient, the other Editors have lives and may simply not have gotten round to seeing the discussion taking place yet. If you still don't get a response after a matter of time, then do not draw attention to yourself by trying to seek attention. Flaming and spamming will not solve anything nor gain you any respect and are signs that you are not a responsible editor. You may post a note on the Community Portal Page, pointing out you feel your discussion has been ignored by the greater community but again, it is up to the other editors if they wish to respond. Don't feel bad if after all this you still have not gotten a response, instead you can try rewording the discussion you wish to have or trying a new approach to your idea. A little Common Sense There is a time when every discussion will result in enough feed-back to come to a conclusion. While the discussions are open to be discussed whenever the editors feel like it, if a discussion has led to a argument or the subject matter is no longer being discussed you need to consider the discussion over yourself. Arguing over a issue over and over again will not solve the issue being discussed, only drag it out longer then needed.